


From Bad Times to Worse

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic once again causes Gwen to get far more attention than she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bad Times to Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AG Fics Mini-Challenge 6](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/81963.html). Prompt: "Gwen/Any, Magic spell, all the knights fall for Gwen and attempt to win her heart, Arthur is not pleased." Vague reference in the title and first line to a previous fic of mine, "[In Good Times and Bad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/156657)" - I considered it part of the same universe when writing this, even if they're not dependent on one another.

It was one thing if a spell to woo Guinevere encompassed Arthur. When he was excluded despite being her betrothed, well... things were not good, to say the least. His scowl at the picture before him would normally have sent his men scrambling for cover; however, they were currently too caught up in making complete arses of themselves to notice.

Leon was kneeling on the floor in front of her, the most godawful sound emerging from his lips, which might have been an attempt at serenading her-- although, it sounded more like cats mating.

The so-called poetry Gwaine was spewing was even worse, if that was possible: "There once was a woman called Gwen/Surrounded by too many men/One was her true love/Thought her like a dove/Would write her sonnets if he had a pen."

Lancelot was sprawled alongside the chair she was seated on. In his hand, he clutched a large bouquet of posies. With the other hand, he was drawing the flowers out one at a time, draping them at her feet as he gazed soulfully up at her.

Percival was flexing and waggling his eyebrows at her, grinning all the time. Apparently, he was going for The Strong and Silent Type. What he actually came across as was The Stupid Type, in Arthur's opinion.

And, Merlin was braiding rosettes into her hair. That was, if one could refer to the tangled mess as "braids".

Amidst it all, Guinevere was sitting, bemused. "I'm marrying Arthur," she reminded them, firmly yet not unkindly, obviously aware that they were under a spell. Her words merely made the caterwauling, reciting, flower-flinging, flexing, and braiding pick up intensity.

Approaching Arthur, Elyan said, "Please tell me you have a remedy for this. It's nauseating." The look Guinevere sent them echoed her brother's plea.

Arthur's scowl deepened as he pondered ways he could remedy this right now. _No. You have built a solid team of knights. You cannot slaughter them when they are clearly enchanted._ "Go. Get. Gaius." he bit out.

With a nod, Elyan ran to do so.

"Gwen has two, large, beautiful eyes/That currently show some surprise/She's just realized/She's quite tantalized/The knight she sees is a true prize. (And princes are not.)"

Arthur's fingers inched toward his sword hilt. Hopefully, Gaius was feeling quick today...


End file.
